


Co-star

by asslalonde (rawrmynameisval)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, im sorry, john being gay as fuck for no explicable reason
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-11 12:31:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rawrmynameisval/pseuds/asslalonde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's a broke college kid living with Dave and his weird-ass, but oddly attractive, way older brother. He needs money to do shit and Bro is happy to make it rain as long as John gives him a little somethin' in return.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The conversation happens after dinner. All because you made the mistake of mentioning to Dave and his brother that you were flat broke.

“Why don’t you just borrow money from your old man? Ain’t he paying for all your college expenses anyway?” Dave asks through a mouthful of lo mein.

You let out an exasperated sigh. “I hate asking Dad for money. He gets all excited over me still being dependant on him. It’s really weird.”

“Get a job. I’ve got one.”

“Yeah, and you don’t even need the money.”

“Builds character,” he replies, shrugging.

Bro nods in strong agreement without looking up from his dinner.

“What do I do then?" 

“I dunno, Egbert. Figure it out yourself. You’re a talented guy. You’ll find a fuckin’ job eventually.”

You scoff at him and Bro lets out a huff of laughter.

Dave looks up at him. “What are you laughing at?”

Bro shrugs. “Nothin’, kiddo.”

Dave mutters something to himself in a grumpy fashion and you decide that’s your cue to get out of the way before they start strifing again. The tension in the Strider household has risen significantly as your stay has dragged on. The fighting is bad enough that you’re considering getting your own apartment here in Texas, but then again, that would only cost you more money.

You get up and shove your dirty paper plate into the overstuffed trash can. These Striders never pay any attention to your chore list, god damn it. You sigh and inform Dave that it was his turn to take out the trash this week. He informs you that you can go fuck yourself and retreats back into his room.

You sigh again, apparently loud enough for Bro to take notice, and he comes to the rescue like a knight in shining armor.

“I’ll get it later,” he says in his handsome southern drawl. Oh, yes, your hero.

“Thanks.” 

“No problem.” He leans against the counter next to you. “Looking for a job, huh?”

“Yeah, any ideas?” you ask, trying to sound as chill as he does. Bro used to make you incredibly self-conscious whenever he talked to you, because you were always so afraid that you’d say something stupid. (Dave gives you a hard enough time about dumb things you say, and you really don’t need anyone else giving you crap about it.) Over time though, you got used to his laid back attitude and realized he just didn’t care what you did. Like at all. And you have to admit that’s a little appealing.

He shrugs in his cool sort of way that makes you admire the fuck out of him. “I’ve always got ideas,” he says.

So. Cool.

It hits you suddenly that you have no idea what _he_ does professionally, even though you’ve been living under the same roof for almost a year. All you know is that he tends to disappear on the weekends and doesn’t show up again until like one on a Monday morning, and then crashes until the same time on Tuesday.

“Uh, like what?” you prompt him, since he’s stopped talking and is just (you think? uh, sunglasses?) staring at you.

“I need a co-star for this project I’m working on.”

Your interest has been peaked by his unusual word choice. “Co-star?”

“Yeah, someone small like you. Relatively attractive. Well, you’re more on the cute side, but--”

“Wait, like a movie or something? Are you an actor?”

He smirks and kneels to scan the contents of the fridge. “Yeah, something like that. You in?”

You don’t like that sideways look he’s giving you. Or his vagueness. “Why me? Why not, like. Dave? He’s small.”

“Not as small as you,” he explains as he stands again with two beer cans in his hands. “Also, ew? What the hell’s wrong with you?”

“W-what? Nothing!” You’re confused. You’re very confused. But also. So very interested. “So, like what’s the movie? I, uh, I don’t have a lot of experience with acting but I think I’m pretty good at it?” You babble on until he stops you by handing you a beer.

“That’s great, sweetheart, but it won’t matter,” he says, cracking open a can for himself.

“Oh, okay. What do I have to do then?” you ask before you take a hesitant sip.

“Nothing really. Just have sex with me.”

You do a classic spit-take. Really great actually. Grade-A comedy. You wish you could take the time to appreciate how great it was but you’re too much in shock to appreciate anything right now.

“You--Uh, what??”

“It’s porn, kid, that’s what you do.”

“You said it was a movie!!”

“It is. It’s an erotic movie.”

“Dude!”

“Hey, just a blowjob. And it’s easy money. How does that sound?”

You give him your suspicious eyebrows. “How much?” You’re not considering it, you’re just curious.

“I’ll pay you... Like four hundred. But only because I’m nice and it’s your first time.”

“Whoa, four hundred _dollars_?” you ask, having a hard time believing that you’re even having this conversation with your best friend’s brother.

“Per video." 

You pause. “You want to do it with me more than once?” 

“Only if you want to.”

“Huh.” Oh god, this is actually starting to sound good. “Wait a second, would I be the one--uh--?”

“Giving or receiving? I’d like to do both at one point, but whatever you feel more comfortable with first.”

“Wow,” you say, still not believing that any of this is happening to you, or that you might be starting to consider it. “You would give me a blowjob?”

“That is what I do for a living.”

“Holy shit.”

“You gonna take the deal or not, kid?” You can hear the impatience in his voice.

“I mean, I guess. I don’t really have a choice do I?” you say even though you know that’s not quite true. You could go out and look for a real job, but you’re lazy. And maybe a little bit sexually frustrated. And maybe you find Dave’s brother kind of attractive.

He smirks again. “I guess not.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updaaaaaaaate!  
> this time i had my lovely beta and writing buddy help me with this chapter. seriously, she wrote half of it.  
> hope you're enjoying this clpd ;)

“Here, hold this.” Bro hands you a video camera and then pulls his shirt off in a manner you might describe as ‘hot as balls’.

You stand there awkwardly, watching him strip to his underwear. He even takes off his shades, which surprises you.

_Oh no, he’s hot._

Before you get the chance to fumble at the zipper of your jeans, Bro is already working on it.

"Uh--should I go ahead and turn it on?" you ask, seeing as you’re apparently jumping right in.

“Ignoring that you walked right into a terribly tasteless innuendo, yes, please do. But take off your shirt first.”

You set the camera aside and pull off your shirt, trying to be as smooth as Bro, but not really doing so well. Your collar is too tight and it gets stuck on your glasses, so you end up looking like a really pale broken umbrella. When you finally get it off, Bro’s on his knees already. You clumsily grab for the camera and turn it on, pressing the record button just in time to catch the predatory look on Bro’s face as he shoves you back onto the bed.

“Alright, princess. You’d better be goddamn hard by now. Like momma always said, limp dicks are no fun to suck.”

You worry your lip, because you know you aren’t hard because you’re too nervous and you’re a little scared he’s going to laugh at you when he realizes that.

Of course he laughs at you.

“Fuckin’ loser,” he mutters with a smirk when you blush embarrassedly.

"Shut up," you tell him half-heartedly, getting a little too nervous to be annoyed any genuine amount. Your dick twitches a little when his hand moves a little closer, and your eagerness is now captured forever on film. Great.

“Don’t worry, it happens to the best of us. I--for an example of the best--couldn’t get it up for my first shoot until the director forced some Viagra down my throat.”

As he speaks he massages your thighs, and you feel yourself relax a little. His hands move up to your hips, and then your stomach, giving you an unexpected tickle that almost makes you drop the camera. You squeal like a little kid and he smiles up at you, his hard, calculating gaze softening for a split second before he catches himself and clears his throat.

“Seriously though, man. Go into the bathroom and get hard or something so we can start.”

You roll your eyes but hand the camera back to Bro, getting up and walking to the bathroom with as much dignity as possible with your dick hanging out of your pants.

You close the door behind you, then lock it for good measure, and sit down on the closed toilet seat. You glare down at your dick, mad at it for getting you into this in the first place, then for not doing its part.

You lean back and shut your eyes, trying to relax a little. After a few deep breaths, you push your pants down a little and start stroking yourself. Your hand is familiar enough that it’s still taking a little time to get started, but at least you’re not running the risk of being in territory too new to properly enjoy.

After a while, your face is a little redder, your breath is a little faster and a little heavier, and you think you’re just about hard enough.

You shriek in a most unmanly fashion as the bathroom door is kicked open and a smirking Strider shoves a camera in your face.

"And here we have the elusive _Egbert_ , jacking off in his natural jerking habitat, the Strider household bathroom."

You quickly tuck your erection back into your underwear as your best friend laughs at his own shitty joke. Bro stands behind him, outside the bathroom, doing some hardcore facepalming.

"Sometimes, folks, the sexy pheromones get to be too much for outsiders, causing them to feel the urge to relieve themselves, thus rendering them in a completely helpless position. As Striders, we know how to perfectly take advantage of that."

"Damn it, Dave, get out!" you yell, and finally Bro grabs him by the collar and yanks him out of your sight.

You hear their shouts rise and then fade again as they make their way up to the roof, where they'll settle their dispute. As always. Who needs to work things out verbally when you can just beat each other up until you feel better?

You kind of wonder what you should do; after all, sitting on the futon with half a boner for however long they’re gonna be up there doesn’t sound too appealing. You redo your pants and go wait on the futon anyway, not seeing any other choice. You cross one leg over the other and silently pray that they won’t be long.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow how long has it been again? three years?? talk about some rididculous shit. i dont read homestuck anymore but i found my old fics and this one is good so heres another chapter. you lucky fucks.

It’s dusk by the time Dave comes shuffling down, body heavy with defeat and a little resentment. Bro closely follows, his own battle wounds limited to a busted lip and a bruised elbow, from being knocked to the ground probably. 

You’re used to this by now, and you’ve even watched them a couple times, although it’s still unsettling for you to see the two brothers mercilessly beat each other to a pulp.

But both of them, even the loser of the strife, are in better moods afterwards. It relaxes them, you guess. Like when you’re so angry you have to punch a pillow. Fighting and sex. That’s how the Strider family stays cool.

Bro doesn’t say anything to you about today until Dave leaves the take a shower. 

“You wanna try that again?” he says, with no introduction or context. As if the past four hours didn’t happen. Him and dave do this shit all the time to you, but for the first time ever, you at least know what he’s talking about. Usually you’ll be all like, ‘What?’ And then they’ll get irritated and act like you’re a dumbass for not realizing they’re continuing a conversation that happened like ten years ago. The Striders on the other hand, always know exactly what the other one is talking about. Like they can read each other’s mind or something. It’s actually really creepy. And kind of exclusionary, if you’re being honest.

“What, right now?” you ask.

“Yeah, man, we’ve got all night.”

Your stomach does a little flip flop of excitement and nervousness. “Yeah, but... Dave is in the other room.”

“So?”

“Does he know?”

Bro shrugs. “Is it any of his business?”

You honestly can’t believe you have to explain why this is a little weird. “Won’t he mind that his older brother is giving his best friend head?”

Bro snorts. “I don’t give a fuck what he minds. He knows I pay the bills with this shit. If he doesn’t like it, he can go find someone else to mooch off of.”

“‘He can go mooch off of someone else,’” you correct, before you can stop yourself.

Bro frowns. “What?”

“You’re not supposed to end sentences with... prepositions,” you say, trailing off as he gives a look that kind of makes you fear for your life. “It’s, uh, bad grammar,” you finish quickly, trying to make it better and not making it better at all.

“Shut the fuck up.”

“Yeah, okay.”

“Let’s go shoot this porno.”

You follow him to his bedroom.

You start to take off your clothes again, but he stops you.

“Actually, I was thinking about trying this a little differently.” He motions for you to sit on the bed. “We’re gonna go for the straight-boy-butt-virgin angle instead.”

“Uh, a what virgin?”

“Butt virgin. You know, like, never had anal?”

“Anal? I thought you were just give me a blowjob!”

“Christ, shut up. I’m not going anywhere near your ass. This time anyway.”

Your stomach somersaults again, and you try not to launch yourself into an anxiety attack with your gay panic. “Uh, I don’t know, man, this is kind of really intense.”

Bro sighs as he sets up a camera on a tripod. “Listen, I’m not gonna do anything you won’t like. You have my promise.” He picks up the handheld camera and points it at you. The little red recording light flashes at you flirtatiously. “Do you trust me?” he asks.

“Hell no,” you blurt out before you can stop yourself.

Bro chuckles. “Good answer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if any of yall are still out there, let me know in the comments if you want another chapter. i've got some shit written already, hopefully some actual porn lmao. ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its time for some real blowjobs. no fake outs this time, folks.

You try not to think about your best friend as his older brother unbuttons your pants.

“You’re soft,” Bro comments, and you realize with a rush of embarrassment that he’s talking about your dick. Goddammit, not again.

He doesn’t seem bothered this time though. He sets down the camera briefly to kiss your stomach as he pulls down your boxers and exposes you to the camera on the tripod. You moan softly as his fingers graze over your dark pubic hair. If you’re being honest with yourself, you kind of are a straight-boy-butt-virgin. Actually, you’re kind of a virgin in general, not that you’d ever tell Dave or his brother that. You’ve gotten a handful of handjobs and a couple of rare blowjobs, and once you kind of had penetrative sex with a girl, but it didn’t last long at all and didn’t really feel like a proper ‘first time’.

This is definitely your first blowjob from a dude, and so when Bro starts sucking gently on the head of your cock, you can’t believe how amazing it feels. This guy is no shy girl from summer camp or passive aggressive girlfriend of three years. Bro is an expert. A real, bonafide, dick-sucking expert. The handheld camera captures your eyes rolling back in your head as Bro uses his free hand to play with your balls.

You cum way too fast. It’s actually super embarrassing. You also forget to give the guy blowing you a warning, so when he pulls away in surprise, your cum splatters all over his face. And his shades. Shit. You’re so fucking dead.

But instead of kicking your ass, he hands you the camera, smirks up at you, and pulls his shades off to lick your cum from the lense.

You feel your dick twitch. How does he do it? How is he so effortlessly sexy?

He stands up and turns off the cameras. He doesn’t say anything to you. You’re kinda confused, and a little afraid that he’s gonna beat the living fuck out of you now that the camera is off and there will be no evidence of your murder. You try to stay quiet like a sensible human being but as per usual the urge to break the silence trumps your better judgement.

“So, how was that?” Geez, you kinda want to kick your own ass. Why are you such a dork?

“Perfect, actually,” he says, back still to you as he wipes his face off with a t-shirt he picked up off the floor.

“Really?” You’re still confused. How could any of that awkward mess have been sexy?

“You were an excellent ‘straight-boy-butt-virgin’,” he replies, and you honestly cannot tell if he’s being sarcastic or not. Goddamn Striders and their obsession with shitty, confusing irony.

You just snort in response, and he turns back to you. Gosh, he is really, really an attractive guy. He might be pushing forty, but he wears it well. Even with his unshaven face and bleach blond hair. You can't tell if it's natural or not, but honestly you don't really want to know. He clearly takes care of himself, even though you've only ever seen him eat junk. You think he might have once had abs, but age has taken those and left a small, soft stomach. His perfect tanned skin is broken up only by scars and bruises. Not a single pale spot. Not even his dick. You’re assaulted briefly by the mental image of Dave’s brother tanning completely naked on the roof. A few weeks ago, that thought would have totally grossed you out. But now... It’s just kinda sexy.

You realize he’s been watching you stare at him for at least thirty seconds now. He’s smiling a half smile that really pisses you off because real people aren’t supposed to be so hot when they do that. It’s just not fair.

Bro flashsteps over to you, which is as startling and jarring as it always is, even if he just sucked your dick. He looms over you, and you instinctively brace yourself for whatever cruel fate is about to befall you. You feel his hand on the back of your head, and before you realize what’s happening he pulls you back by your hair so he can kiss you on the mouth.

Time seems to stop, and all you can feel are his lips on yours and your heart pounding in your chest. You jump when your pulse comes to life in the form of Dave banging on the door.

“Release the hostage, Strider,” your best friend shouts from the hall. “He owes me a rematch in Mario Kart.”

“If you want him out alive, I want a hawaiian pizza, three billion dollars, and a direct wire to the President,” Bro answers without a beat.

“We can get you that pizza, but no promises on the cash or chat with the prez.”

“Deal.” Bro hooks his arm around your neck and holds you against him like a human shield, still completely naked, despite you being fully dressed. You blush a little when you feel his semi-erect dick pressing against your ass.

With the arm that’s not borderline asphyxiating you, he throws the door open. Bro ducks behind your small body just as Dave swings his katana less than two inches over your head. Your hair is ruffled by the deadly swoop, and you’re sure all the color has drained from your face since your best friend nearly took your head off while trying to decapitate his big brother. Before you can bitch Dave out, Bro shoves you at him and slams the door behind you. You knock Dave to the floor, and it’s a miracle that neither of you fall on his sword seppuku style.

Dave, to your surprise, lets out a huff of laughter. You guess that strife really did release a lot your friend’s grumpiness. You hope it lasts a good while.

“Get the hell off me, Egbert,” Dave finally grumbles, pushing you off of him. “It’s time for me to kick your ass at Rainbow Road.”


End file.
